One way in
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Sasunaru Naruto falling in love with Sasuke and his pervertedness.


Yay! I've beenm working days on this and I think it turned out KK! So yay!

Don't own Naruto or other characters in this fanfic.

* * *

The gel finally started to dry and so created the so desired bangs I needed. I took the hairclips - one of which that had a drangonfly whose wings flopped loosely and I washed my hands before putting on the make-up. Mascara, a little black eyeshadow and eyeliner to, as Temari put it, make my eyes 'pop', and some of that creamy stuff that girls used - foundation! - to cover the white scars on my face before I took a step back and examined myself in the mirror.

It wasn't as if I had a thing for dressing up in girl clothes - despite my libido which was reacting at only how, bah, cute I looked - but, Hinata was grounded and the only reason why was because she left her car at my apartment because I refused to let her drive home as drunk as she got while celebrating my seventeenth birthday a few days ago.

I admit I had one or two, but it was over a four hour range while she downed the rest of the twelve pack of beer. How we got it, I promised to never tell.

Since I didn't let her drive and dropped her off in my car, her parents said she was grounded from everything until she got her car back. Which was impossible since she had school at a very private school with uniforms and all that jazz. Temari, got a uniform, though, a girl's one since it was 'the only one she could get her hands on', from one of her oddly many connections.

Like hell, she's making me take pictures of myself. Damn her and her skirt fetish.

I do not feel safe in the hands of Temari. She took my innocence when I was five by showing me pictures of guys doing it in a manga. I didn't know what it was before then, but now I'm addicted to it.

Give me Yaoi (A.K.A. Porn) or give me death...or more porn works.

Porn was _amazing. _Without porn, life as we know it, would be at loss. The clouds would seem dull and no one could masturbate to release sexual tension withing his or her body.

I feel like reading a yaoi where a guy dresses in a girls school uniform (such as myself) to pleasure the guy he loves (where for art thou thy Romeo?).

Couldn't imagine why.

I grabbed Hinata's keys, got in the car and went off to her school and all that amusing crap.

You know what, crap kinda feels like uber soft clay. It was a dare, I swear. Other then the smell that refused to leave my hands the first few hours, it wasn't too bad.

There's a guy walking his dog, a little white puff of something. It made me wonder how many people walked there dogs naked in their back yards, hidden behind bushes.

I wouldn't judge them for it, no, I enjoyed breaking into private property and skinny-dipping in someone's lake, I had no right to judge what people did in there backyards...naked...maybe?

Eww...picture of naked fat bald guy sunbathing on his belly, go AWAY!

I pulled up to the school. It was three stories, with a large ass courtyard, a larger sports field, and lots and lots of people who smelled mostly of good grades or money.

Mostly money.

And shit.

I parked her car in the abundant parking lot that seemed like a pot of doom if you were to get lost in it.

I don't want to be deep fried for Lucifer!

Lucifer is such a better name then Satan.

I noticed all the cars had stickers on I check Hinata's car and she had one too. I'm jealous, I want a sticker too. I promised myself I would find a bumper sticker that said, "I'm part of the rainbow, too!" which really had nothing to do with the school permission to park there stickers that everyone had.

I found myself absent-mindedly wondering the court-yard, and I wondered if I could find the exit later. Probably not.

Some guy, Ass-head I'll call him since he had hair like a chicken's ass, started to walk over to me and stopped. I looked at him and smiled, maybe he could tell me where I might find Hinata. I hoped.

Before I could ask, though, I changed his name to Bastard. "Loser, if you need help, this place doesn't have any special ed. classes."

Bastard.

"I know," I responded, "if they did, I wouldn't see you here right now, would I? Cuz, I know from looking at you, you'd be in it."

He scowled at me, but it overly obvious he was trying not to smirk. Fucking stuck-up, I wondered how far they had to stretch his dick to stick it so far up his ass.

"Moron, what's with that face?" I was really getting tired of him and he had only said two sentances.

I hated the virtues. They were made by the devil to make God seem evil, but the plan backfired for they created Christianity and most hail some kinda god.

I did too. I hailed the God O' Yaoi. Oh yeah, he gay.

"I was just wondering how long your balls had stayed on until they had turned black and fallen off. You're so fuck-ugly and cold I'm sure it wasn't to long after your birth."

He was starting to have more trouble hiding his smirk. He narrowed his eyes trying to seem like he was glaring, but it was failing pretty badly.

"N-naruto!" I turned and found my friend's cousin. He was cool, too. Though we weren't very close. But who cared, my saviour!

"Negi!"

"Neji."

"Like I said." I replied and smiled lovingly at The Bastard, "Sorry, hun, but it seems the small size of your dick could begin to compare with Naji's big one."

"Neji," Neji called again.

"Like I said. His sex is so mind blowing I can't seem to keep his name straight." I smiled and hooked my arm with Neji's.

"So Neji," I said, pulling him away from The Bastard, who I guess was going to say something but I turned my back to him to fast, "Where's your lovely little cousin so I can give her, her keys?"

As a point I shook them infront of his face.

"You look scarily good in a skirt."

So. Not. Cool.

"Your cousin. Now."

He patted my spikes and unhooked his arm. He was so warm, too. He pointed and made me feel like a dumbass. She stood there, her illegal black hoodie on and she stood out like a sore thumb. God, when _had_ I become such a moron?

"Hina-hii!" I waved a her and she smiled softly. I quickly made my way over to her and handed her keys. "Your transportation awaits you."

She hugged me tightly and I hugged back. I liked hugs. They were warm. I had a fetish for warm things...and big anythings...(So what if it doesn't sound right?)...okay and a humonguous fetish for ramen...and porn, but mostly ramen.

Warm, big noodles and went great for a porn scene. The ultimate fetish!

"Thanks," She pulled back. I went to say something and my head rang.

No, wait, that was the school bell. She looked at the school and took off her hoodie. "N-nice skirt..." She said, before saying good-bye and running away before I could yell at her.

"Gao!" I scolded her back and turned around and was suddenly brought into circles as pain entered the center of my foreheadness. I looked at the large hand infront of my face and looked to the keeper of it.

The Bastard...

Who was really good looking...dammit, it's his large hands! They're-they're, I wanted to cry, but dared not infront of him. I glared at him as he snorted it off amused. I. was. not. amused.

"I'm gonna sock you." I informed him, and I would.

He smirked at me. "Oh, I'd love to see you bitch slap someone."

I curled my fist, "I'm warning you bastard."

He smirked, all high and mighty like too. It really pissed me off. "Oh, I'm_ so_ scared. What are you going to do, sc-"

I punched him, much like my brother taught me, thumb out and positioning my arm in a place with the most power, speed and momentum I could get at a moments notice, hitting him flat between my knuckles with the whole of my power. I only hit his cheek, but he was knocked off his feet. I smiled at myself. It was going to hurt later.

Living the way I used to wasn't so bad after all. Street teachings came in handy, as he got up and swung at me almost automatically, I ducked and ran past him.

Always get away from the battles you could. Uneeded battles were what causes loss of street credit. Some guy beats you up then another guy comes up after you beat the first guy up and there you go, loss of respect and dignity and you're no longer the tough guy.

But I could get away, and I did. And I knew I was going to be seeing more of him later, but a bell rang and he reluctantly stopped in his tracks after me and turned around. He had class, and obvious as his smirks were before, a reputation.

I smiled. I bet that'll turn his knobs backwards, if not, I'm sure I was going to have a hard time keeping down all the arousals I would get, if anything, from the fights, much like the one I had now.

Maybe, I had to admit, his large hands had something to do with it, too.

--

I knew I was going to see him again. I just hadn't expected it to be at my brother's job. He seemed a little piffed a something, whether it was still me or not I didn't know. And although I reconized him, he didn't seem to reconize me. And as I got better look, his face was still bruised. A pretty purpley color now.

Cool.

The elevator opened and I immediately saw my older brother figure - who raised me form the age of five- who was surprised to see me. "N-naruto?"

The Bastard looked at me. What for, I didn't particularly know.

"Hey sexy!" I said and stepped out of the elevator and over to him. The Bastard followed me out, but left in a different direction."You left your suitcase at home and I know you have that meeting today with that Uchiha guy, figured you'd need it."

I held up the suit case. Kyuubi looked at me, sparkles in his eyes before he gave me a rib cracking hug and kissed my cheek.

"No one could ask for a better brother, you know that!" He mock-cried. He hugged me tighter, so I hugged him back and started to squeeze just as hard.

"No!" I mock-cried, "You're the best brother in the whole wide world!"

He squeezed more. "No you are!"

"No you are!" I replied, squeezing harder myself.

"No-"

"Shut up, you idiots."

Kyuubi and I shot our gazes to the voice. It was some guy and The Bastard. They looked so alike it was almost scary.

"'Tachi?" Kyuubi muttered lightly and lessened his hold, but didn't let go of the hold on my shoulders.

"Pardon?" Tachi asked. Kyuubi looked away. I wanted to go 'Awwwwwe.' My big brother had a crush. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy and an urge to protect my brother from the Evile Sidekick Who Was The Bastards Big Brother Even Though The Name Doesn't Really Make Any Sense.

Or E.S.W.W.T.B.B.B.E.T.T.N.D.R.M.A.S. for short. No...I'll call him Betty, even if I knew his name.

"Nothing Itachi, sir." Kyuubi replied, but didn't look at Itachi -- not Tachi as I was led to believe-- and was blushing. I still will call him Betty.

I patted Kyuubi's back and took a step back from him. I picked up the case and he grabbed hold of it. "Look at the time," I said, "Didn't you say you had a meeting with the Uchiha-person right now?"

Kyuubi looked at me. "That guy _is_ the Uchiha-guy."

Oh. Well...Shit.

I smiled at the two Uchihas. I turned back to my brother and kissed his cheek whispering, "Good luck."

Straightening myself for really no reason at all, I turned my gaze to the brothers. "Bye Betty, Bastard, have a nice day," I said without even thinking about it. Now that I did, I realized I probably screwed my brother over.

I shrugged my shoulders. I could support us, if Kyuubi got a job, like a waiter, we should pull off the bills pretty nicely. We didn't live expensive.

I got in the elevator and The Bastard got in with me.

"I hadn't expected you to be a boy." He said when the door closed. Dammit. He knew.

"Fuck off." I said.

"No, but I'd like to fuck you."

My eyes widen, my cheeks burned and my jaw bounced off the floor four times before it lost momentum.

"E-excuse me?" I asked.

He looked at me and smirked. "I said you have an appetizing ass."

The door opened, but I ignored it until The Bastard pulled my wrist to pull me out of the elevator with him.

"Sasuke." He said.

"What," I said, my head kinda spinning. His hands, I noticed, were not only large, but soft and warm and thick. They were nice.

"My name, it's Sasuke. I figured I was Bastard in your head, I'd rather be called Sasuke."

"I never figured you talked so much." I said, my mind finally catching up with me.

"Only for your ass, Naruto."

I liked the way he said my name, as much as I hated to admit it. I noticed, too, that I was following him and he wasn't holding my wrist anymore. I looked at it. I could still feel the tingling feel and how large they were. It just lingered.

"Bastard." I said, "Buy me ramen." He stopped and looked at me for a moment. Under his gazed I looked straight at him, he smirked.

"Okay."

--

It had been a few months and slowly I found a problem.

I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha, A.K.A. The Bastard.

I was _so_ over my head.

He had came onto me more then once. At times when I went to drop off things to Hinata, he would pull me to a secluded area and try to shove his tongue in my mouth.

He had a large, warm tongue.

God Dammit!

I pouted and took another swig of my beer. Hinata and Kiba -- a friend from my school and Hinata's boyfriend for three years -- went out to get some food.

They weren't coming back. Atleast not for a while.

"Naruto!" I heard the door slam shut and foot steps to my room. "Naruto, I-"

Kyuubi looked at me. I finished up the can I had and opened another one. "Wha?" I asked. I'm pretty sure it was slurred. I was off my ass drunk. Well not really, because I was sitting on my ass. But I was really really drunk.

"Naruto..." Kyuubi sighed and took the beer from my hand and set it on the nightstand that I was sitting next, too. "Where's Hinata and Kiba?"

"Somewhere having sex. I'm pretty sure that why they left in the first place, to go get a condom."

"Naruto, I can't understand a word you said." Yep that proved it. We were all pretty fucked up.

"Hey, Kyuubi, I wanna have sex, wanna fuck me?" I asked. Really, talking about Kiba and Hinata doing it made me want to do it. It was okay, Kyuubi wasn't my real brother. He rescued me from the streets.

"Sex? You, me? What the fuck, Naruto!" Kyuubi raised his voice and it made me giggle.

"No, me the fuck!"

"I'll fuck him." Sasuke's voice came from behind Kyuubi. I raised my head. Yep, there he was.

"Yeah, yeah, Sasuke, fuck me!" I said getting up. Kyuubi tried to pull me back, but I stumbled foreward, and Sasuke caught me. I fell to my knees and hugged Sasuke's waist.

"Naruto..." Kyuubi said and I felt Sasuke's hands on my shoulders. I really liked his hands. Kyuubi's face popped up infront of mine again.

"Hey Kyuu." I said. "Sasuke has sexy hands. They're big and warm." I closed my eyes and snuggled my face into his stomach, which was pretty solid. Just like Sasuke's cock that was stabbing me in the chest. "Hey, Sexy-Kay, You're pretty rock solid everywhere, huh?"

I leaned back and rubbed his arousal through his pants. I liked the way he knees weakened and his hands pressured on my shoulder.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I can't..." Kyuubi said as he pulled my away. Sasuke shook his head in understanding. I pouted.

"No I wanna--"

"Naruto," Kyuubi snapped. He never snapped. I started to cry. Kiba and Hinata were have sex. I wanted sex.

"Mah, Kyuu-Come on, just a quicky?"

"Naruto you do realize you're a virgin, right?" Kyuubi asked. I hated him for it. But the pounding on my conscience went away as I reached out to the can of beer Kyuubi took from me and took a gulp.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi said, again taking away my precious beer and this time out of my reach in Sasuke's hands.

"Noooo, fair..."

"'No fair', my ass Naruto!" Kyuubi snapped. He never snapped. I was _screwed_. Just not the way I want to be.

"If I'm screeewed, why can't it be with me in pleasuuuuure?" I moaned and I was pretty sure Sasuke's pants lifted a little higher. Funny. I wondered how _it_ would feel stuffed up my virgin ass.

"I could--"

"Sas--" Kyuubi started, but stopped when his phone started to ring. Growling in a sexy voice, husky with anger, he answered, "Hello?!"

Their was a squeaky voice on the other end of the phone and Kyuubi's face hardened even more. Which I could only imagine what hardened it. It made me laugh to think of it.

Kiba and Hina-hii got caught!

I started in giggle fits until I looked at Sasuke who was looking ever where, but at me, his pants tented in this overly seductive way. I wanted in them. To feel myself against unexposed skin.

I crawled over to Sasuke. Reaching out to grab him, to cup him through his pants. If only Kyuubi hadn't caught the neck of my shirt and pulled me back.

"Alright, thank-you so much. I'll be there right away." Kyuubi shut his phone and looked at me. Then at Sasuke. Then at me again. I grinned at him, thinking of the chesire cat and trying to copy him, rocking my head nautically side to side. It was fun. "_Naruto_," He growled.

I only looked innocently at him.

Frowning Kyuubi looked at Sasuke. "_You_," he said to him, "The rational sober one. _No_ sex. I don't care what chance this is for you. You take my little bro's virginity today and I'll have your balls on an icecream cone covered with fudge for dessert. I've gotta go pick up Hinata and Kiba from where they were caught having sex in a drug store-" score, I was totally right, "-and we were lucky they didn't call the cops."

"Nope," I said. I giggle and laid on my back. I scrunched my shirt to my chest and rubbed my tummy. "If Hina-hii weren't on the pill she be babified!" Which really had nothing to do with anything. But hey, it was true. Hina-hii and Kiba fuck like bunny wabbits during an all out mating season.

Kyuubi glared at me, but he left me and Sasuke alone since his car was only a two seater. It was a pretty sexy car though. Sleek and red and all bootiful. I luffed his little red, two seater sports car.

Could remember the brand or style for crap though. I envied Kyuu his could tell you every molecule that made up the car and all that buzz. Okay not really. But he knew a _lot_ about it.

I looked at Sasuke, who wasn't looking anywhere at me. I could stop the grin that infetchucated my face. I crawled over and put my hands behind his knees. I think he was going to stop me, but I pulled towards me and he fell on his ass to the floor. His face was hilarious.

"Awww, Sasu-pong has a sexy surprised face." I said crawling over him and stopping my face infront of his.

"Yeah, well," He said. "Alcohol breath is a big turn-off."

I frowned and sat my ass on his lap. That wasn't very nice. I wanted to kiss and masturbate together. I wanted to feel him in my palm, to cup him and stroke and wanted him to pleasure me.

"That's not nice."

"Neither is taking my feeling for you and using me just to get laid."

I liked it better when there was more people around. Then he was all silent and all he really said was, "Hn."

"Fine! But I'm not! I love Sasuke, you bastard!" I cried and looked for the beer Kyuubi had given Sasuke. I wanted that beer. I needed to smooth the rough edges of pain of my rejection. Oh woe is I. For thou ist all alone to masturbate once again.

I need porn.

Sasuke had set the beer on my desk. I grabbed it and chugged the rest of it down. I didn't care if I got brain damaged from drinking down alcohol too fast. Sasuke looked surprised and extremely regretful at me and left my room.

I pouted my lip and the doorway he left and crawled into my bed throwing the empty beer can where ever.

Covering myself with the covers, I closed my eyes.

--

Hinata and Kiba glared at me.

"What?"

They both sneered at me looking at me and I realized it was the same sneer they gave me everytime we got together for a drink...or dozen. They were mad at me for being immune to hangovers.

I smiled evilly at them.

"At least we remember what happened last night...for the most part anyways." Kiba shot at me.

It was my turn to sneer. So what if I forget what happens as soon as there's the amount of alcohol that makes me drunk and there after until I wake up the next morning. I'm not the bitches in pain.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi called out. Hinata and Kiba cringed, I smiled at them and pranced like a beautiful unicorn out of the room and into the kitchen. To the extreme of my surprise Sasuke was there. What the hell was The Bastard doing here?

"Do you remember last night at all?" Kyuubi asked.

I stared at him. And staaaaaared. And staaaaaaaaaaaared.

"Of course not." I told him honestly, and the feeling I did something totally stupid last night hit me. Oh God, did I lose my virginity in a threesome?!

"See Sasuke, nothing to worry about. He can't be mad at you if he doesn't remember." Kyuubi said. I frowed. What _did_ happen last night?

"What _did_ I do?" I asked. Kyuubi smiled at me the same way I smiled at Hinata and Kiba in their pain.

"Noth-" Sasuke started, but Kyuubi interrupted him with the most horrifying statement I have ever heard.

"I didn't know you were in love with Sasuke."

My face had to be radioactive the way it had to be a glowing red.

"H-how do you know at all?!" I asked.

"Sasuke said you said so last night."

Well...superduperultraubertothefrigginextremeupyourass shit. Sasuke wasn't looking at me and his face was red, and oh my god. I fucking confessed!

"Nice one Naruto." Kiba said coming into the kitchen probably for something for his and Hinata's hangovers. "Confess your love and you don't even remember it. ... Advil please."

Kyuubi threw him a bottle of advil and a bottle of water. And he left. God, I love hangovers that I don't have. And thank the human body for making them happen to Kiba.

Okay...so yeah...what the fuck do I say now?

"Do you still want to take it up the ass?" Sasuke asked.

I socked him.

--

Okay, I had to calm down. It wasn't that big of a deal. I mean it should only hurt a little and mostly feel extremely good.

Oh, who was I kidding? I was going to lose my virginity and never get it back!

Sasuke and I have been dating for two years. During those two years Sasuke had tried to get in my pants countless time, but like hell if he was going to just use me! So I pushed him away.

He was like a swinging door! He'd come right back and try again.

So I finally said yes...except he doesn't know yet.

"Just go already!" I yelled at Kyuubi who was going on his date...with Betty. I know it may be backwards where he excepted my relationship with Sasuke without an over abundant amount of protectiveness and I'm the younger one who's protecting the ten years older brother and deciding if I should punch his boyfriend or not, but I don't think I've ever done things the same as everyone else.

Whatever.

Kyuubi smiled and kissed my cheek before leaving and I went to go change into tight dark blue jeans, totally commando and a tight low cut V-neck I stole from size double-D Hina-hii. Okay, it's not that low cut and Hinata didn't really have double-D breasts, but the shirt ended just below my shadowed shaped pecks.

I admit I worked out a little before doing this to look good for Sasuke.

I switched the end of the bed that the pillows were on so Sasuke would sit facing the mirror above the head board of my bed. I also put a mirror on the wall across from that mirror. It mad it look like there were millions of my room.

I frowned thinking of something. I ran to the bathroom and turned the light on, grabbed the bottle of lube I had bought at the store from my drawer, before closing the door.

I entered my room, again, putting the bottle of lube behind a pillow, looking at the clock and didn't even get the time when someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Sasuke." I heard the door say. I smiled and got on my knees. "Come in. I'm just going to the bathroom real quick. Go in my room, KK?"

I heard the door open and close and I crawled quietly under my bed. I saw Sasuke's feet come into my room and stop.

"Of course he would switch the end where the pillows would be. Almost anything to be different and he doesn't even try." He said and got on my bed.

I smiled. I hoped he would do that sitting thing he did and rest his arms on the back support thing. He always did that, and when I peeked my head out to see, he was doing it now.

Smirking, I grabbed the metal little kid hand cuffs I got at Target, and cuffed his wrists to the little bars of the end of the bed.

He looked at me, that million dollar face full of surprise. I had to giggle, I couldn't stop myself. "You look funny with that expression, you know that?"

"The hell, Dobe!" He said. I looked at him, trying my bestity best to look seductive at him.

I leaned over him and tilted his head up a little more before I kissed him, feeling the familiar tingle I'd come to love the first time it happened when I kissed Sasuke. I moved my mouth against his, hoping to open it, to invade it and capture his taste in my taste like we did everytime we were alone. Everytime we were together.

I shoved my tongue in him. I felt the roof of his mouth, smooth slick and bumpy. He was frigid, confused, but instinctly reactive to me and I thought of my dreams. The way he just knew everything. I knew he wouldn't know everything about my body yet, but I was going to teach him how to make me writhe.

How to pleasure me as I was going to learn to pleasure him.

I pulled back, a saliva string connecting us. I pecked his lips to break it. Both our lips wet and slimy, but oddly erotic feeling. I wanted nothing more but to feel them again and I kissed him again and pulled back. Wanting more. Wanting to fufill my infinite craving for him.

"Na..." He whispered, a voice covered in seductive honey, confusion, want, need, lust and so many other things I couldn't begin to name them all.

I pulled back to go around and get on my bed, to settle myself comfortably in his lap, where he was inbetween my legs.

He wasn't hard, he wasn't even beginning to get hard, not the way I was, but I guess getting hard from kissing could only happen so many time. I kissed his eyelid and licked the curve of his face, following the curve if his chin, to his ear, where I whispered.

"You wanna know a secret," and I didn't wait for his nod to say, "I'm commando."

He groaned, throwing his head back and rolling his eyes in the the back of his head. I kissed his chin down his throat. It was so soft and sensitive. So vulnerable it turned me on so much more.

I played with the area. Licking it, suck softly and nibbling on his adam's apple. I could feel the unheard noises beneath my lips. The soft vibrations traveled through me like a hurricane. With such unstoppable force, I was forced, myself, to moan.

Sasuke's breathing unevened. I cupped his buldge, to measure it. And by now he must be hating wearing a zipper. I chuckled and opened his zipper and unbuttoned his button until he was free and at my command. His penis sticking out of the front of his boxers. Like a tree from the ground, some of his black curls snuck through too and it looked kinda silly.

Sasuke seemed to realize what was happening and about to call out my name to stop me. I gently placed my finger on his lips and pulled the hem of his shirt over his shoulders. Since the hand cuffs wouldn't let me take his shirt off, I let it push like a pulled back slingshot on the back of Sasuke's neck. His whole front exposed to me.

He was extremely toned and hairless. The shadows of abs and you could see where there was no muscle where the legs were attached. I couldn't stop my groan at how hot he was and slid my hands all over the front of Sasuke.

"You're really sexy, you know that Sasuke? Of course you do." I whispered. My eyes caught his nipples, pulled into tight knots on his chest that made mine harden too. "How could you not..."

I pulled at one of his nipples and he groaned and when I pushed it flat back into his chest, it loving how it popped back out at me. I did it again to both nipples and they both swelled again. Oh, god, it was so sexy.

I looked to Sasuke's face. His eyes were shut tight, in what it looked like unbearable pleasure. Atleast, that's what I hoped.

I know I was in ectasy. And My cock was screaming to be released from my pants.

"Hey, Sexy-kay," I said, "Open your eyes, I want to show you how hard I am for you."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at my crotch. My hands fell to my lap and I released myself. Sasuke wanted to stare but couldn't because he closed his eyes and the cuffs shook as he tried to move his hands.

"Dammit, Naruto...I always wondered if it was your real hair color." He growled and I laughed. I pulled my shirt over my head, which made me feel stupid for putting it on in the first place, and rubbed my body against Sasuke's. Our nipples touch and we both groaned. It was an odd, rare feeling. But all the same, it felt good.

I moved up, rubbing our crotches together and I shot my hand down to hold our sexes together as Sasuke shoved his hips up and I shoved my down, closer to eachother. I wanted more. I felt greedy for this pleasure and I wasn't afraid to take it.

I'd never felt this way before.

"S-sas'ke..."

I suddenly got an idea. Sasuke stared horrified at me when I moved away. I laughed, rather hoarsly and moved back hovering my face over his most private part. I breathed on him before coating him with my saliva. I placed my hands on his lower abdomen, sucking his tip like I was sucking on a straw in a Wendy's frosty. Hard and determined.

Sasuke moved back and forth and I could hear the strain he had on the cuffs. I felt really in control, and I liked it. I loved it. He was in complete pleasure from what I was doing to him and it made me feel really good. I groaned around him, reaching down and starting to stroke myself.

I opened my mouth wide, the tip of his dick still my my mouth as I continued to masturbate. It felt good, my groin feeling the ruff strokes of my fingers as I had pretended them to be Sasuke's.

Oh, God. Sasuke's large warm fingers wrapped around my most private part, pushing my pants to my knees, pushing and pulling and sliding his hands through my legs to finger my asshole.

"Sasuke..." I moaned, my mouth again open wide around him, I forgot about his dick in my mouth as I continue to slide my fingers in and out my own asshole. Feeling for the spot I had read so much about in manga.

He stopped, moaning, before he started to thrash so hard he almost choked me, the cuffs chattering behind him. I pulled back and had spasms of coughs so bad I could breath. My fingers stopped pleasuring me to run to my face.

"Na--naruto? Are you o-kay? Naruto?"

I ignore Sasuke's worrisome words and placed my forehead on his chest and sitting back on his lap, looking down at both of our erections. I spasmed a little more and thought of Sasuke inside me.

I moaned at the thought. I was getting warmer and the pants were getting to hot. I moved and got rid of mine, leaving Sasuke in a pitiful state of whimpers. I purred at it. That he was missing me although we were in the same room.

I crawled over to him and kissed his solar plexus, which at a time I don't remember, I believed I punched him. I felt a rise of guilt that I had hurt my Sasuke. I kissed it again, at the same time as gently pulling the top of the boxers over his dick.

My lips left him and I pulled the rest of his pants down and liked what I saw. Him and all his sexy manliness.

"Here's another secret, Sexy-kay," I purred, "I masturbate thinking of you."

Sasuke's eyes closed, as if envisioning something and groaning at it. As he stayed there I crawled on the bed and laid on my back. I poured probably more then I needed of lube on my fingers and raised my hips for my asshole to meet my fingers before I started stretching and masturbating by myself again.

"Sa--!" I groaned, unable to finish his name as the coherent thought died somewhere. I hit something that made my entire body exploded in a shiver. I thrashed my head side to side moaning Sasuke's name in this unbelievable pleasure as I fingered the spot again. Sasuke's fingers inside me...his dick thrusting in and out...

Sasuke's dick!

I groaned, tempted not to stop, but I had Sasuke. I was pretty sure that would feel a lot better then my fingers...but my fingers felt good too...

I scrunched my eyes and took out my fingers and sat up painfully. My vision blurry, sat up looking dazedly toward Sasuke's dick. Mmmmm...so yummmy...I looked in my hand where the tube of lube was indented to my tight grip I had had on it, then back to Sasuke's dick.

Unable to think of anything else to it flipped the cap open and just poured a large amount of lube on his dick. Sasuke moaned and I started to spread it around his dick, throwing the lube where ever and concentrating on pumping.

His moans were so hot and needy and I felt so hard for him. I wanted him so much I leaned up and kissed him. He tasted so good. Our mouths moved together instinctively, like we were born to kiss like this and to be with eachother. I loved kissing Sasuke and feeling this way. I felt I was made just for him and it made me feel all hot.

I pulled away, Sasuke leaning forward and following my lips like he couldn't get enough. It never was. There could never be enough of feeling the way we felt when we kissed.

I pulled his cock up straight under me as I hovered over his lap, kissing him lightly, passionately, way too shortly.

I lowered, feeling the tip against my hole. I had so many things planned to tease Sasuke, so many ways to torture him, but I couldn't do it. Feeling hims against _there _sent me into places I hadn't known existed. I forgot everything and slammed myself on him as deep as possible.

Not my most smartest moment.

I screamed out. It hurt. I was expecting it to hurt, but this really really hurt. My eyes teared up and I leaned forward, my head on Sasuke's chest, trying to catch my breath.

"Na-Naruhtoh...idiot...pasience...oh gah it feel soh goohd...haaaaaph..." I looked up to Sasuke's face, all dizzy like and he definitely wasn't seeing straight as he looked pass me. I smiled and even though I was in pain, Sasuke wanted this. I wanted this.

I closed my eyes and focused on his dick. "You're...so...hot...and throbbing..." I said describing him for him. Feeling him inside, and thinking like that, I could feel his dick throbbing for me and that made me moan.

I lifted myself up and pushed myself back down again. It felt alot better then it had the first time. It did it again and again, it feeling better each time and I wanted more each time. It felt soooo good.

Until his dick hit a spot. Then it felt overwhelming. I gave Sasuke his name and I registered the jingling sound in the back of my mind.

"Kidd--y cuffs..." I told him. I looked up and saw my face, red and dazed, and the millions of my rooms in the mirror. I saw his face looking back at mine in the other mirror, pink hued and in love. He looked yummy...er.

"Whaht?" He asked.

"Kihddy cuffs...Targeht...five bucks..." Sasuke growled in my ear, the cuffs jingled behind him and I was suddenly on my back.

"Bitch." Sasuke cursed me, but I didn't care. I moaned to it and shoved my hips. He growled at me and grabbed my hips before pulling out and pushing back in.

"Ah!" I screamed for him. It felt so different then before, and it was just the control and position, but it felt better. He leaned down and licked my chest. I threw my fingers to his hair and shoved my hips.

He didn't respond like last time, he ignored me and my pleas. I wanted him to thrust into me again. All I could feel was him throbbing inside of me and the throbbing of my own body in sinc.

He ran his tongue over my nipples, his rough buds drying out until he stopped a moment to rewet it before running it up my collar bone. I shoved my hips again, but he bit me.

He bit me!

"Sas'ke..." I moaned to it. He licked the spot and sucked on it. I cradled his head and urged him on as he finally started to thrust his hips against mine shoving himself deeper then the time before and hitting that spot.

I cried out as he began to go faster making me feel so good. I shoved my hips against his and his mouth moved time from time, but always went back to the same spot.

And then I exploded. There was this unbearable tightening in my addomen and suddenly it burst and waves and vibrations of pleasure ran through me. I shivered and a few seconds later I regretted not buying the condoms with the lube, but not really caring right this minute as Sasuke shivered above me and his come entered me.

He collapsed on me and I hadn't realized how much of his own weight he had been supporting until he laid on me. I didn't mind he was warm and I was kind of tired. He nibbled on my neck and his warm uneven breath glided delightfully over me.

I shivered.

"You cold?" Sasuke breathed. I muttered a 'no' and he continued to nibble. "Were you really a virgin?" I muttered a 'yes'.

It was quiet and I could feel him get hard again. I started to panic. I couldn't go another round. I was too tired and sore already.

"Calm down, We're not doing it again right now." He soothed.

He nuzzled his face into my neck. I liked the feel of it there and I had told him so before. He seemed to like putting it there.

"You know usually virgin ukes like you, wouldn't take control the first time."

I gave the ceiling a look. "You're talking to the person who wore a miniskirt school girl uniform so he could give his friend her car keys since he wouldn't let friend drive home drunk when we were sixteen."

"True," He was silent for a moment. " So no Naji right?"

I laughed at him, "No."

"Good."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I was so tired...

--

**A few years later**

"I told you, it was what I said I'd do if my fourth hour kids all got eighty-eights or higher on the test." I informed Sasuke. We sat in the teachers lounge, since we were teachers. Go fig.

"But, a miniskirt, Naruto? Why the hell a miniskirt? Everytime I see you I want to flip you over and fuck you." Sasuke informed me. I gave him a look. There were other people in here with us.

"Sasuke," Kiba informed, "I don't think there is a time when you even think of Naruto that you don't want to flip him over and fuck him. Sakura's caught you two three times and it's only everyone's first year teaching together."

I smiled. Sasuke frowned and took a sip of coffee to hid his obvious pout. He was so cute.

"Really Sasuke, as the most prestigious of the Rookie Nine teaching squad, you'd think you'd have more self control," Shikamaru said, eating a cookie. We were called the 'Rookie Nine' for being nine first year teachers at a new school. It was pretty fun. There were alot of older teachers I knew. Like Iruka and Kakashi, they used to be my teachers.

And the principle, Tsunade, my old school nurse!

I smiled and got up, knowing Sasuke would follow me. I waved good-bye, Sasuke grunted and we left and all was well in the world...at least until Sasuke cupped my ass.

"I'm gonna sock you." I informed him.

Sasuke had a hard time trying not to smirk.

"Really? I'm so scared. Are you going to hit me with your heel-"

I swung around and punch his face like my brother tought me, with momentum, speed, and my knuckles flat against his cheek with all my power.

I turned and ran away my heels clicking under me. Time for fourth hour, I noted as the bell rang. Sasuke cursed. He had a strict rep to uphold with his students and he was torn to go to class or come after me.

Somehow, I felt this was familiar.

* * *

I'm finally done...


End file.
